Yo soy su vida
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Ino esta casada con Sai pero no puede dejar de verse con Sasuke y es que Sai la necesita a ella para vivir como ella necesita al Uchiha Song Fic - Yo soy su vida de Gloria Trevi


**Para **ALE-SAN KATYCAT por el **Reto de petición SasuinoLovers**

_**Oo0-Yo soy su vida—0oO**_

_No puedo  
Dar un paso  
Sin su mirada  
Sobre mí_

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En los jardines…- ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a su esposo

_Atento a mis deseos  
Solo vive para mí  
Su amor por mí es inmenso  
Es tan dulce, bueno y tierno  
Y siento que muero en sus brazos  
Fingiéndole deseo_

-¿Ino recuerdas aquel collar que te gusto?

-¿el que me dijiste que era demasiado?

-Si ese…- con una sonrisa saco la elegante caja revelando la hermosa y cara joya.

-¡oh!¡Sai!¡no debiste!- lo abrazo por educación, apenas lo toco comparo… se sentía tan diferente estar en los brazos de Sasuke.

-tonterías, verte tan contenta lo vale- comenzó a besarla en el cuello en aquella zona que sabia que a su rubia esposa le gustaba.

_No, no, no puedo soportar un día más  
Su cuerpo sobre mí  
Sus labios inundando mis rincones  
No quiero triturar su corazón  
Es por compasión cuando digo su nombre_

Terminaron haciendo el amor Ino le había convencido ya hace tiempo que su posición favorita era de espaldas, talvez por que así podía imaginar que era Sasuke aunque en cada gemido dijera Sai.

_No quiero mentir más, esto es traición  
Intento huir y cierra con un beso mis salidas  
No puedo amarlo como te amo a ti  
Mas si lo dejo, seré su asesina  
Yo soy su vida_

-¿A dónde vas?- la vio arreglándose… ese vestido ¿era nuevo?

-Tenia que verme con Sakura lo olvide- no tardo en sentir a su esposo; sus besos.

-No vayas, quedate….

-Sai…

-Por favor solo hoy… Ino no me dejes.

_Respira  
Me molesta  
Él me ve y me dice bella  
Sonrío  
Por compromiso  
Y él en verdad se alegra  
Me callo este rechazo  
Pero crece en mí algo más  
No merece que yo le haga daño  
Solo por amarme tanto_

Termino quedándose con el se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama.

-¿Qué?- no dejaba de verla y eso comenzó a molestarle

-Belleza… eres una belleza- se sintió tan aliviado cuando ella le contesto con una sonrisa no pudo evitar enamorarse más, Ino era tan perfecta.

_No, no, no puedo soportar un día más  
Su cuerpo sobre mí  
Sus labios inundando mis rincones  
No quiero triturar su corazón  
Es por compasión cuando digo su nombre_

-Sai.. espera- como siempre hacia hace ya un tiempo se volteo y se sujeto de las sabanas cerrando los ojos "es Sasuke, es Sasuke" se repetia mentalmente.

-Belleza…- Ino era suya

-Sas…. ¡Sai!- tuvo que romper sus propias reglas y besarlo, compensar su error.

_No quiero mentir más, esto es traición  
Intento huir y cierra con un beso mis salidas  
No puedo amarlo como te amo a ti  
Mas si lo dejo, seré su asesina  
Yo soy su vida_

Sai llego temprano de nuevo, otra vez tenia que ir con Sakura y una vez mas le beso y le pidió quedarse.

_Sé que sabe que me arreglo  
Para venir a tu encuentro  
Casi, casi que lo reto para terminar con esto  
Él me abraza y me desarma  
Siento que le tiembla el alma  
Él me esperará, una eternidad_

-No Sai ya cancele una vez- se miro al espejo una ultima vez debía verse perfecta para Sasuke, sexi como a el le gustaba, aunque la ropa con el Uchiha nunca durara mucho.

-Ino… solo una vez más- la abraza con fuerza, no, no quería que se vaya, la siente dudar.

-No- Sasuke no le perdonaría.

-Vuelve- le solto resignado.

_En cambio tú tan inestable  
Como nitroglicerina  
Tóxico como insaciable  
Clandestino y me fascinas  
No voy a quedarme  
No sigas no insistas  
Acéptame con él  
O si puedes déjame  
Yo soy tu vida_

Quedaron de verse en una habitación de hotel ni siquiera termino de atravesar la puerta cuando Sasuke la jalo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

-Sin marcas…- pidió apenas ya contra la pared.

-Cállate…- tuvo que morderle tenia que dejarle claro que era suya, se había atrevido a plantarle

-¡Sasuke!- ni siquiera pudo reaccionar de un momento a otro entre mordidas, besos y jadeos el le hacia gritar por clemencia, el le había hecho suya una y otra vez contra la pared en el piso y finalmente en la cama.

-¡Ino!- los cubrió a ambos mientras se recuperaba de su ultimo orgasmo, permitiéndose por fin ser mas cariñoso.

-¿Qué hora es?- se levanto apenas debía irse

-quédate…- le beso con dulzura en la marca que el mismo le había dejado

-no puedo… tu lo sabes- tuvo que ser fuerte, pero a quien engañaba el le hacia derretirse.

_No, no, no puedo soportar un día más  
Su cuerpo sobre mí  
Sus labios inundando mis rincones  
No debo triturar su corazón  
Es por compasión cuando digo su nombre_

Lloro apenas Sai termino de hacerle el amor, no pudo evitarlo Sasuke y el eran tan diferentes.

_No quiero mentir más, esto es traición  
Intento huir y cierra con un beso mis salidas  
No puedo amarlo como te amo a ti  
Mas si lo dejo, seré su asesina  
Yo soy su vida_

-¡No te vayas!- se aferro a las piernas de su esposa

-Sai no hagas esto más difícil…- se dejo besar sabia lo desesperado que estaba pero a diferencia de las otras veces no le correspondió, tenia miedo por que el cometa una tontería pero al mismo tiempo ella añoraba ser feliz.

_Yo soy  
Tu vida_

Tomo valor y toco el timbre, sabia que todo seria incierto ahora.

-Ino…- la abrazo y beso… al fin… por fin.

**~~FIN~~**

**Naoko-eri: **chan! Cha! Cha chan! Creo que esto es lo que se considerado un song fic? El tema es: **Yo soy su vida – Gloria Trevi **

Bueno **ALE-SAN KATYCAT **me dijo "eres libre haz lo que quieras" y pues yo fui libre xb espero te guste.

Ou y si no cumple por no ser enteramente un sasuino sino un sasuinosai diganmelo?


End file.
